


Oh, hold on, my heart, be strong

by Nexys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: I only have to say that this fanfic was inspired by the song "Angel by the wings" of Sia.This may be spoiler for people that have not finished the game yet.I hope you'll enjoy!





	Oh, hold on, my heart, be strong

**Author's Note:**

> I only have to say that this fanfic was inspired by the song "Angel by the wings" of Sia.  
> This may be spoiler for people that have not finished the game yet.  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

  
 

_"Each word gets lost in the echo"._

  
  
  
  
Noctis sapeva benissimo che quella passeggiata in mezzo al nulla, in piena notte, non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, se non quella di molti spinosi guai. Non era passato neanche un mese da quando Luna l’aveva lasciato - per sempre - e non c’era più modo, per lui, di trovare pace.

La decisione di addentrarsi in quella foresta da solo non era stata di certo la migliore della sua vita, ma in verità non ci si era nemmeno concentrato più di tanto: improvvisamente l’aria della tenda aveva iniziato a soffocarlo, ed allora, senza “se” e senza “ma”, si era allontanato alla volta delle tenebre.  
Le stesse che sin da bambino aveva cercato di evitare come la morte.  
Ogni pensiero rivolto alla Sciamana era come ricevere una stilettata al cuore. Nei suoi ricordi lei era sempre perfetta, sorridente, coraggiosa. Lo era stata anche nella morte, di fronte all’espressione crudele del Cancelliere, Ardyn Izunia. Lunafreya, ne era sicuro, mai e poi mai aveva avuto paura di morire, quanto ne aveva avuto lui per lei, in quel momento. L’aveva vista perire per lui, senza battere ciglio, senza temere per la propria incolumità. E lui, principe destinato all’eredità del trono del Regno di Lucis, non aveva potuto fare niente, assolutamente niente, per salvarla.  
  
_“Codardo!”._  
  
Si fermò in mezzo alla vegetazione oscura e folta, con una mano in viso, a graffiarsi via la pelle, che quasi stridette per la frizione contro le dita, e  
l’altra aggrappata ad un tronco umido di brina notturna. In quel momento, non aveva abbastanza spazio tra i pensieri, per preoccuparsi dei Daemon che avanzavano. Non aveva preoccupazioni a sufficienza nemmeno per la propria salute, trascurata come non mai nella sua giovane vita. Da  
qualche parte, all’accampamento, sapeva che i suoi compagni non stessero dormendo.  
Da una parte avrebbe trovato Ignis, ormai privato della luce per tutto il resto della sua vita, preso dalla contemplazione delle ombre infinite nelle  
quali era stato relegato per l’eternità, senza poter fare più niente per ritornare alla luce del sole. Noctis lo aveva colto più volte a cercare di riprendere le sue vecchie abitudini, ma ogni tentativo si era rivelato un fallimento, per lui e per il suo cuore. Ignis non avrebbe mai più potuto sperimentare da solo ricette nuove, apprenderne anche solo pensandoci. Non avrebbe più potuto mettersi al volante della Regalia, o affrontare con sguardo superbo e maturo gli emissari delle tenebre. Dietro alle lenti scure che gli erano state date, nascondeva uno sguardo sbiadito, opaco, decorato da orribili cicatrici, segno della violenza che aveva subito. Gli attacchi di panico dell’amico che sì, il principe di Lucis aveva sentito, non erano sorti per nient’altro che la paura di rimanere da solo, al buio, in mezzo al nulla esistenziale. Perchè insieme al terrore nudo e crudo di non poter mai più cogliere la bellezza del Creato, Ignis poteva sentire sotto la propria pelle la paura folle ed insensata di non essere più utile a niente e nessuno.  
Dall’altra parte, al suo ormai fragile fianco, c’era Gladio. Lo stesso Gladio che aveva preso le difese del principe in gioventù, per poi ripudiarne la causa all’ultimo, di fronte alla sua pochezza d’animo nel non voler indossare l’anello che era costato tante vite, tanto sangue, tanto dolore.  
  
_“Egoista!”_  
  
Più che mai, a quel pensiero, Noctis lo sentì pesare nella sua tasca, perchè no, il coraggio di indossarlo, ancora non lo aveva.  
Gladio aveva smesso di parlargli da quel giorno, sul treno. Il viaggio stava proseguendo tra combattimenti stancanti, il freddo polare e l’oscurità a ostacolarne il corso, e più che mai Noctis sentiva la mancanza del suo amico. I rapporti tra loro tutti si erano raffreddati, ma più di tutti era Gladio a serbare rancore per quell’insulsa paura di assumersi le sue responsabilità. Non abbandonava mai il fianco di Ignis nemmeno per un istante, e con il rancore cresceva la sua preoccupazione che niente sarebbe più stato lo stesso; al contrario di tutti gli altri, Gladiolus Amicitia non aveva avuto alcuna remora nel sputare in faccia al futuro sovrano di Lucis il proprio astio per la sua codardia, e ogni giorno, ogni ora, Noctis si ritrovava a ripetersi quelle parole, che in un loop infinito stavano cercando di condurlo alla disperazione più assoluta, anzichè offrirgli un appiglio, un porto sicuro in cui rifugiarsi quando niente aveva più senso.  
L’unico che pareva aver conservato lo stesso spirito, anche se solo per finta, era Prompto. Con lui, Noctis non aveva mai bisogno di sforzarsi. Sapeva cosa dire, come tirare su di morale tutti quanti, anche solo per gioco. Eppure, tutti sapevano quanto in cuor proprio anche il più giovane della compagnia soffrisse.  
  
La mano posata sul tronco fradicio e melmoso affondò nella corteccia, ed all’improvviso, in un impeto violento e privo di razionalità, Noctis lo sradicò, con quella forza sovrumana che ancora stava imparando ad usare. Ormai aveva imparato a vivere con la rabbia annidata nel suo cuore, che di luminoso non aveva più nulla. Regis, suo padre, gli mancava ogni giorno di più, perchè al contrario di lui, aveva sempre avuto una soluzione pronta a tutto. Da qualche parte, sicuramente Ardyn stava ridendo di lui, della sua inettitudine e della sua pallida autocommiserazione. Non riusciva a non pensare di star deludendo suo padre, il suo Regno, i suoi sudditi, ogni giorno di più. Non era ancora nemmeno riuscito a trovare il coraggio di indossare quell’anello che Lunafreya aveva protetto con la sua vita. I suoi predecessori, dei quali ancora stava continuando a chiedere l’aiuto e l’intervento, lo avrebbero mandato in esilio come avevano fatto secoli prima con il pretendente al trono fallito, ne era sicuro.  
Si lasciò cadere seduto in mezzo alla vegetazione umida, ed alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo minaccioso, in procinto di lasciar cadere sulla contea una coltre di tenebre temporalesche. Fu sicuro di sentirne la carica elettrica, ma quello non era abbastanza da convincerlo a tornare nella tenda a fingere di dormire per l’ennesima notte. La verità era che nessuno di loro avrebbe più dormito davvero, Noctis lo sapeva anche bene, così come sapeva che non sarebbero venuti a cercarlo, per lasciarlo cuocere nel suo meritato brodo, fatto di commiserazione e depressione. Nessuno sembrava più voler credere nel suo ruolo, anche se stavano cercando di proseguire in quel viaggio.  
Noctis non sapeva nemmeno se stesse facendo la scelta giusta, ma il solo pensiero di posare ancora una volta piede a Tenebrae, senza la sua Luna, gli faceva dolere il cuore come se avesse ricevuto una coltellata.  
  
Pur sentendo gli occhi dei Daemon su di sé, non mosse un solo dito per attirare ulteriormente la loro attenzione, tantomeno pensò di fuggire. Poteva sentirne il loro odore metallico e selvatico, la puzza indiscussa di corruzione imperiale che trasudavano ad ogni mostruoso passo. Gli bastò un solo secondo per cambiare idea sul da farsi: in un battito di ciglia fu in piedi di fronte ad uno di loro, dalla massa pari a quella di un troll fiabesco. Non si sforzava mai di ricordare i loro nomi: si limitava a volerli uccidere per sfogare la propria rabbia.  
La magia di Lucis generò il Tridente della Sciamana che tanto aveva a cuore, e subito potè sentire dentro di sé, dentro al proprio cuore ferito, l’energia ancestrale che emanava. Si mosse come una saetta silenziosa e al contrario, scatenò un fragore roboante addosso a quell’abominevole creatura, mandandola letteralmente in pezzi.  
E così, uno dopo l’altro, i Daemon di quella foresta caddero sotto ai colpi della propria ira funesta, chi impalato al Tridente, chi infilzato da una spada affilata e ricolma di energia magica. Il messaggio che voleva mandare, in quei momenti, era sempre lo stesso, per l’Impero.  
  
_“Questo è ciò che vi aspetta”._  
  
Una volta svanite le sue armi dalle dita, come un sogno evanescente, fu costretto a voltarsi, nel sentire rumore provenire da dei cespugli. Ma questa volta, al contrario delle sue aspettative, non si trattava di un mostro, ma di Prompto, che pareva essere inciampato quasi di proposito, per farsi notare. Con un sorrisetto di scuse, avanzò verso il principe, senza badare ai cadaveri di quelle bestie che Noctis aveva disseminato tutt’intorno a sé.  
“E’ calata la... _Nocte_ , su di loro, non è così?”, mormorò, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.  
“Mh, qualcosa del genere”, rispose, alzando le spalle come per dargliene atto, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Fu allora che Prompto prese maggiore coraggio e, come un tempo, gli passo un braccio attorno alle spalle per colmare quella distanza e farsi più vicino all’amico che aveva sempre voluto servire sin da poco più che un bambino.  
“Torniamo... Torniamo alla tenda, vuoi?”.  
Bastava poco per ammansire il suo animo, e per quella sera di violenza ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Tra tutti loro, Prompto era l’unico a volersi preoccupare sinceramente delle sue condizioni senza rimproverarlo o condannarlo per ciò che aveva permesso accadesse, per le sconfitte, per la paura.  
Senza aggiungere altro, si incamminarono verso l’accampamento, ancora ignari che da quel giorno, no, quella notte, il sole avrebbe tardato ancora un altro po’ a sorgere.  
  
In lontananza, Ardyn Izunia sorrise all’oscurità, perchè l’indomani sarebbe stato l’inizio del suo gioco.  
_E non ne vedeva l’ora_.  
  
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
